Little Mac vs Knuckles
Little Mac vs Knuckles is Peep4Life's two hundred and sixty-ninth DBX! Description Season 18 Episode 14! Punch Out!! vs Sonic the Hedgehog! If something stops working? Punch it. If a challenger gets in your way, punch him. Hard. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight With a roar of the crowd, Little Mac's hand was raised in victory. A dominant victory! Surely he was feeling good about that one! But as he was celebrating, a red echidna made his way down to the ringside area. "So you're the boxing champion then, huh?" Knuckles asked, standing before Little Mac. "Doesn't look like much to me." he remarked. Knuckles looked around at the still buzzing crowd but when he looked back at Mac, the echidna caught a punch right to the side of the jaw, knocking him against the ropes. Here we go! Little Mac delivered a wicked combination of punches right into Knuckles' stomach. The echidna covered up, but he couldn't block much of the swarming offence. Little Mac delivered a mighty uppercut, which knocked Knuckles out of the ring. Mac taunted, raising his fist into the air, but Knuckles returned with a Homing Attack. He then delivered a punch of his own which launched Mac into the corner of the ring. Knuckles rushed in with an almighty punch, but Mac parried with a sucker punch of his own. Knuckles wobbled backwards, holding on to the ropes as tightly as he could while Mac rained punches down on his head. Knuckles punched Mac in the gut, hunching the boxer over, before mashing into him with a nasty Homing Attack. As Mac picked himself up, Knuckles delivered again. And again. And again. At this point, Mac had been hit with what must have seemed like a barrage of Homing Attacks! The underdog boxer rolled out of the ring. Clearly a fan of professional wrestling, Knuckles pursued with what was reminiscent of a Suicide Dive. He drove Mac into the side of the stands, before pulling him up the aisle and punching him up the ramp. Mac rolled, and managed to wall bounce and deliver a receipt to Knuckles, chinning the echidna on return. Knuckles was stunned, and Mac delivered uppercut after uppercut which knocked teeth loose on the red echidna. Knuckles woozily swung for the head, but Mac ducked and delivered a haymaker. Knuckles landed in a heap on the floor, but Mac wasn't done. He picked up Knuckles and punched him in the stomach several times and then uppercut him damn near into the rafters. Knuckles had had enough. He grabbed the lighting from above and launched it down on Mac, burying him. When Knuckles landed, he was very surprised to see Mac transform before him. The larger version of Mac punched Knuckles square in the nose, planting him against a wall. Knuckles went to deliver a Homing Attack, but the enlarged Mac blasted Knuckles right through the wall of the arena. Mac pursued, delivering blistering shots to Knuckles as he went. Knuckles flew behind Mac, punching him in the back of the neck. This stunned him, but Mac was able to counter and toss Knuckles over his shoulder and onto the road. He stomped down on Knuckles' chest but before he could do any more, the new form expired. Leaving Mac back to square one. Knuckles wasted no time, and punched Mac against a wall. The echidna punched Mac in the head again and again until the facial features could hardly be seen for welts. Knuckles used both fists, mashing them on either side of Mac's skull, crushing it. He then grabbed Mac's championship, and flew away with the gold. Mac wouldn't be needing it any more, right? Be a shame to waste the championship. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Knuckles! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Fistfight Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights